


The stars are filled with love

by Silverelfmage



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, other tags to be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverelfmage/pseuds/Silverelfmage
Summary: Follow along as Garak and Bashir go on holiday together.





	1. A sleepy surprise

All the lights in their quarters were out when Garak trudged through their door at last. His last client had taken much longer than he had planned, insisting on seeing every piece of fabric in his stock, including those in his store rooms, in spite of the fact that only a few would have suited the particular piece they wanted. He’d had to make a hasty apology to the good doctor when he had come to collect him for their dinner date at Quark’s but Garak had assumed he would be home before his beloved had gone to bed. Surely, his client had not taken that long, he wondered as he slipped out of his shoes, working the fastenings on his tunic open as he made his way to the bedroom. A subtle glow emanated from the bedroom as he drew near and he stopped in the door to take in the vision before him, a gentle smile forming on his face.

Julian lay across the bed, with only a sheet to barely cover his beautiful behind; his back and long legs revealed in the glow of the flameless candles scattered around the room. It was clear he had fallen asleep while awaiting his lover’s return, presuming it would only be a short time, a perfect set up for seduction. Cursing his inconsiderate client for the umpteenth time that night, he finished undressing and asked the computer to extinguish the candles, climbing into their bed and gently pulling Julian back against his chest.

“Mmm, G’rak?” Julian roused, turning towards him.

“Shh, Julian. It’s alright. Go back to sleep. I’m here now.”

“Wanted to surprise you.” His lover mumbled, fully turning over and tucking his head into Garak’s neck, trailing sleepy kisses along his neck ridge and earning a pleased hum. His hands wandered down the bare chest, sweeping over scaled ridges at his hips and over his bum. Garak reveled in the warmth, pressing closer to his lover as their legs entwined. 

“You succeeded. It was very thoughtful of you to light the candles. I am only sorry that I could not return earlier.”

“S’alright, I know how trying people can be.” Julian nuzzled against his cheek, kissing him before returning his head to his shoulder.

In the quiet that followed, their legs entangled, bringing them closer together, Garak allowed his hands to wander over the beautiful skin of his lover. As Julian became more awake, he pressed open-mouthed kisses to Garak’s neck and shoulders, eliciting pleasured sighs. Caressing downwards, Julian palmed his sheath, but frowned when he found the slit shut tight and dry. 

“You okay?” he asked, fingers playing along the edges of the slit.

“I am sorry, my dear. I don’t think anything is going to happen tonight.” Garak sighed.

Julian smiled and reached up to run his fingers through Garak’s hair. “Another night then. I could leave, if you’d like…” Julian paused, they hadn’t spent the night together yet, but maybe…

“I think I would like you to stay just as you are, my dear. Holding you in my arms until morning would be delightful.”

Julian’s face lit up and he tucked his head back under Garak’s chin, with a happy sigh. In the dim light of Garak’s quarters, Julian could almost feel the chill that plagued the Cardassian. He made a note to talk to the Chief about getting permissions for the environmental controls for both quarters and the shop turned over to the Cardassian. As a matter of fact, the station had a number of species who could probably do with the same consideration, the Vulcans no doubt were also finding the station a bit cool; and the Ferengi probably felt that the air was too dry. He’d talk to Captain Sisko in the mor….Garak was tapping his head in admonishment.

“Stop that. It’s time to sleep.”

Julian chuckled and hugged Garak closer to him and finally closed his eyes, trying to focus on the now. The fingers running up and down his back felt lovely, and he felt himself begin to drift. Then the contented rumbling that Garak sometimes made when they lay together like this started under his ear, lulling him further and he slipped into sleep.

Feeling Julian’s muscles relax, Garak allowed himself a private smile and pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead before following him into oblivion. Maybe in the morning he’d be up for a bit more than cuddling.


	2. Forgetfulness in time of seduction

The next morning, Julian awoke to tickling fingertips trailing along his sides, while warm breath passed sensually by his ear. Sighing happily, he shifted back more fully against Garak, cuddling into his arms without opening his eyes.

“I know you’re awake, my dear. Come and open those beautiful eyes. We have the whole day ahead of us.”

Julian’s smile grew as he remembered that, yes, they did indeed. He had officially been on shore leave since 0700 yesterday, but he and Garak were not scheduled to leave for their trip until tomorrow afternoon. Turning over, he kissed Garak, at first softly but with growing desire until he was pushed onto his back and Garak climbed on top of him, not breaking the kiss. Hands roamed over warm skin and scales, morning erections sliding deliciously together as they tried to get as close to each other as possible. 

“Dax to Bashir.” Rang through their quarters.

“Don’t answer that.” Garak warned, his voice muffled in Julian’s neck.

“It…ah…it could be something important.”

“Hmmm…You’re on leave.” Nipping playfully at Julian’s ear, Garak licked to sooth the slight sting.

“Dr. Bashir, your shuttle is here for your trip to Delex 6, and you’d better get here if you don’t want it to leave without you.” Dax’s voice rang out again, and both men froze.

“I thought you said we weren’t leaving until tomorrow.” Garak growled, rising and rushing to the closet to get dressed.

“I was sure that I’d booked the tickets for tomorrow. Bashir to Dax, let them know that we’re running a little late. We’ll be there in ten minutes.”

"Did you forget, or did you decide to try to have a little fun before your trip?” Dax’s amusement was plain to hear.

“Wouldn’t you like to know. Bashir out.” Julian grinned, only to be hit in the face with his uniform.

“I thought you hated this thing.”

“Yes, well ,we don’t have time for me to pick the least offensive of your off duty clothing, so that will have to do. Luckily, I had already packed our bags for the trip. Let’s go, doctor.” Garak swung both of their bags onto his shoulders and they both rushed out the door.


End file.
